muriendote
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: pues este es un fic de lo que le dice dib a zim una vez que esta en un estado critico porfa leanlo si? soy mala para los sumary


Este fanfic me guio en la canción muriéndome de zmoky, no me pertenece ni la canción ni zim solo hago este fic por diversión, pero ya pongo el fic

En el espacio exterior, entre todos los planetas del universo se encontraba una nave espacial, en ella se encontraban dos personas una era un extraterrestre llamado zim que se encontraba recostado en cama y el otro era un humano llamado dib, ellos de niños eran ¨enemigos¨, pero al pasar los años ese odio que se tenían se convirtió en amistad y esa amistad en amor

Dib: zim, yo se que no me sientes- dice tristemente a punto de llorar- me ves pero, no me dices nada, háblame del porque, nos sucede esto…. Por favor

Dib: mi corazón esta rompiéndose , porque tu estas muriéndote , si me dijieras porque te vas sin un adiós, entiende que si no estas se me quebra la voz – dice llorando amargamente

Dib: mi corazón esta rompiéndose, porque tu estas muriéndote , ya no puedo resistir, tu ya vas a partir y mi vida con la tuya de este mundo se va a ir- dice llorando desoladamente

Dib: que lamentable es estar en esta situación, tengo una grande presión también desesperación – dice desesperadamente

Dib: porque no puedo hacer nada mas que rezarle a dios, y por mas que le ruego, le imploro creo que ignora mi voz - dice furioso y a la vez triste

Dib: me lamento porque siento un terrible sufrimiento, no puedo estar contento es triste cada momento – dice lamentándose

Dib: por eso a cada instante lagrimas derramo y a dios le reclamo por que a ti yo te amo – dice muy enojado por no poder hacer nada

Dib: ya no quiero estar asi porque no puedo seguir, mi vida es solo sufrir porque tu ya vas a morir- dice resignándose

Dib: TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES DECIR ESA MALDITA FRASE, CUANDO TODO NO PUEDE EXISTIR PORQUE MI ALMA SE DESASE – dice gritando a la nada

Dib: se me parte el corazón en cien mil pedazos y en mi siento que por mirarla todos son fracasos – dice intentando calmarse

Dib: me conformo por recordar su bello rostro y su aroma, porque no puede escucharme ya que tu estas en COMA – dice al final gritando

Dib: mi corazón esta rompiéndose, por que tu mi amor estas muriéndote, si me dijeras por que te vas sin un adiós, entiende que si te vas se me quebra la voz – dice a punto de llorar de nuevo

Dib: mi corazón esta muriéndose, porque tu mi amor estas muriéndote, y ya no puedo resistir, mi niño ya vas a partir y mi vida con la tuya de este mundo nos vamos a ir – dice intentando tener un poco de esperanza

Dib: zim quisiera decirte lo mucho que yo te quiero, pero al ver tus ojos cerrados me desespero – dice un poco desesperado

Dib: porque saber que te mantiene vivo son esos aparatos, mis lagrimas salen y mi esperanza desbarato – dice mientras las lagrimas corren por sus mejillas

Dib: acuerdate zim cuando corríamos por a quel prado, que tu me gritabas que si de ti yo estaba enamorado, nunca te conteste porque quise que tu supieras que quería de demostrarte con hechos lo que sintiera – dice recordando amargamente

Dib: te juro mi vida que yo cambiaria de posición yo estaría en la cama y tu diciéndome esto zim – dice pensando en como seria si estuviera en el lugar de zim

Dib: por su puesto eres mi todo y lo demuestro, toma mi mano y recemos juntos un padre nuestro – intentando que no se le valla la esperanza

Dib: por favor no te lo lleves no, si me lo quitas mi corazón, a vivir no se atreve, por favor yo te lo ruego y te imploro….. no te lo lleves – dice rezando y a la vez llorando

Dib: mi corazón esta rompiéndose, porque tu mi amor estas muriéndote, si me dijieras por que te vas sin un adiós, entiende que si no estas se me quebra la voz – dice a la vez que tiene todo el rostro lleno de lagrimas

Dib: mi corazón esta rompiéndose, porque tu mi amor estas muriéndote, ya no puedo resistir tu mi niño ya vas a partir, y mi vida con la tuya de este mundo se a ir

FIN

Bueno lo termine espero les haya gustado, y por fa me dejan un review? Para ver como me quedo y bueno no se que mas decir a si que aaddiiooss

Shinoby nehory fuera

nnyyaa


End file.
